Training for the Ballet Potter?
by runningoutofthyme
Summary: If only Draco Malfoy knew that that was actually exactly what Harry was doing. However, if he knew then maybe they could've avoided going to the same ballet school. Naturally, they end up paired together. This is going to be a total disaster. On second thought... this might just be the best thing to ever happen to him.
1. Chapter 1

_It is said that long ago when the mists covered the world and all creatures lived in harmony, none hunting the other, that there lived a beautiful raven and a strong, powerful wolf._

Harry sighs as he stands in the middle of a ballet studio, to be specific, The Dancers of England Institute's studio. He sets his bag containing his normal clothes off to the side underneath a bench.

He checks his watch, groaning in frustration as he sees that he is still two hours early for his first class. He couldn't help that he wanted to be on time on his first day of classes. He wipes his sweaty hands on the side of his white ballet tights, before starting to warm-up and stretch.

After about half an hour, he puts on one of his practice ballet pieces and begins the familiar routine. Barely a minute into the dance, he hears a thud as something falls and a gasp followed by:

"Potter?!"

Harry turns around quickly, looking at the familiar blonde hair, and the thin frame, now taken over by strong and defined muscles, his eyes slide down to the deliciously toned legs, not that Harry noticed them or anything like that. He looks up into the no longer dull grey, but gleaming silver eyes.

"Malfoy?" He says, his voice higher than he'd like it to be, he clears his throat, "Um, w-what are you doing here?" He asks the tall blonde. Malfoy sneers, a sight Harry hasn't seen in a while.

"Eloquent as always aren't we Potter? Clearly, your deductive skills are just as horrendous as before too. Why do you think I'm standing in a ballet studio wearing tights and leotard?"

Harry feels the familiar anger building in his stomach, but he's learned how to control his feelings and with it his magical outbursts. He smiles, relishing in the confused expression on Malfoy's face.

"Oh so you're the janitor! Nice job!" Harry says, watching as the confusion turns into dumbfounded and then appalled at the thought of cleaning up after other people. He walks away and Harry continues to dance, catching bits and pieces of Malfoy's warm up. He paused and watched as Malfoy his foot straight up to his, and then the raven-haired boy's jaw dropped as he watched Malfoy bend over sideways his leg following him until both of his legs were separated by a 270-degree angle.

Malfoy stands up, secretly relishing in the astonished looked on the shorter man's face, he raises a blonde eyebrow, and Harry turns away blushing, a bright pink dancing across his dark olive-toned skin.

"Like what you see, Potter?" He says, Harry can practically hear the sneer in his voice, but he walks away, going to get a coffee before class, and when he says coffee, he means hot chocolate.

As he walks the short distance to the little café nearby, thinking the whole time about a gorgeous, did he say gorgeous? Um, he means obnoxious, blond. He walks back to class, hot drink in hand, and sits there for 20 minutes sipping his beverage, Malfoy sitting across from him, both of them not saying a word as a thick tension settles in between them.

After what feels like an eternity, people start coming in. At 8:45 on the dot, the teacher walks in, a middle-aged woman who bears a shocking resemblance to a younger Minerva McGonagall.

Class begins, we go over how she wants us to stretch and warm-up. Harry tries to pay attention, he really does, but he is distracted by a certain blond. He sighs, failing miserably at convincing himself that he only cares because they're enemies, but he knows that's not true at all. His frustration grows, so he tries to push everything to the back of his mind and concentrate on his form. He watches his leg extend out and come back in, not surprised to see a leg in silver behind me go all the way up to a certain someone's head.

 _Alright Harry, concentrate_ , He thinks to himself, trying to ignore the gorgeous blond, _stop calling him gorgeous you poof he's Malfoy, he is prattish_.

He tried, he tried so hard, but throughout the whole class, he couldn't help but let his thoughts (and eyes) drift towards the stupid blonde. More than once he found himself not being able to pay attention to the teacher as they went through basic drills.

Honestly he probably looked like an absolute fool everytime he stumbled or missed a count, Malfoy actually laughed at him once (Harry didn't quite know if he was more pleased or pissed about that), he just really hoped that the teacher didn't notice, (he didn't even pay attention to when she said her name, so he sort of felt like a horrible person).

It was nearly time for class to finish and the teacher stopped the class and called out for everyone to stretch again and cool down.

"Alright everybody," She begins, her voice lightly accented and clearly not from the U.K., "For those of you who have already forgotten, my name is Madame Arbez," She says, shooting a knowing look at Harry, "In December, all of the freshmen dance classes will be holding a Winter Showcase. For this performance, 4 people from each class will be chosen to dance. I will be putting everyone in this class into pairs, each pair is in charge of choreographing and performing an original dance to any classical ballet music. I have pre-assigned the partners randomly and will be reading them off now. There will be no changes and no exceptions. Regardless of whether you are selected to dance in the Showcase or not, this project will still be graded."

Harry is excited to start the project until a wave of dread hits him. He quickly looks at Malfoy, he knows that the odds of him being partnered with Malfoy are very slim, and yet there are more boys than girls in this class and Harry has always had rotten luck.

Madame Arbez calls out, "Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mr. Harry Potter," It really didn't surprise Harry, but as he looked to the side and met the eyes of a shocked Malfoy, he realized exactly what he was in for.


	2. Chapter 2

_The wolf would roam at night because he liked the smells then the best._

Harry looked across the table at his partner, the other man's hair glowing in the dim light. This was the third time they had met up to discuss their project, so far neither of them had said a word, and yet it was still the most successful gathering.

The first one was disastrous, it ended in both men yelling and arguing, Harry can no longer recall exactly what they were arguing about, but he knew it was rather nasty, fortunately, Malfoy left before either of them pulled out their wands and did something they would regret.

The second meeting had them completely drunk after they attempted to discuss why they had problems. Though the events of that night were very hazy, Harry was scared that Malfoy remembered every foolish thing he had said while sobbing over his glass.

"So… What are we going to do?" Malfoy says, breaking Harry out of his daze. He shrugs in response, watching the blond man's face for his reaction. When his expression remained blank, Harry sighed and pulled out a folder he had made earlier that day. Inside the folder, he had put several pieces of blank and lined, a list of possible songs, moves, and themes for the dance.

"That's what I've got so far. So we can narrow it down or you can suggest your own ideas," Harry said, feeling that someone had to take charge. Malfoy starts giggling, and before he can ask what the other man finds so amusing, another yellow folder placed on top of his. He opens it to see that Malfoy has thought to do the exact same thing. However, when he compares the two lists of things, they are both complete opposites or at least contain nothing in common. Harry looks up at Malfoy, his mouth hanging open like a fish.

"What?" Malfoy says, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Harry started laughing. He couldn't imagine him and the blonde ever being able to cooperate.

"We're impossibly different," Harry said, "There is not one thing in common on either of these lists except that they're both written in English!" He said between his laughter. He lays his head down on the table, still laughing, tears streaming down his face.

"I don't understand what you find funny," Malfoy said, "This just gives us more work."

"You're impossible," _but I like you anyway._ That last thought sobered the brunette and he sat up. Inspiration suddenly struck him.

"We're going to make this work," Harry said, "Grab your coat, we're going out."

"What? Where are you taking me?" Harry grabs the blond man by his arm, "Why are you touching? Are you insa-" Malfoy's endless stream of high-pitched questions is cut off as Harry apparates them away.

They land exactly where Harry wanted them to be, in the middle of a park, the frosty air turning their noses pink and their breath visible. The forest is a beautiful green dusted with white, the trees standing tall and the sunlight streaming through cracks in the forest rooftop.

"It's beautiful," Said Malfoy, momentarily forgetting his snobbiness and who he was with, "Why did you bring me here?" He asks, turning towards Harry.

"Because," Harry starts explaining, "Don't you want to dance?" He says, and with a subtle flick of his wand, music starts playing. "C'mon," says the raven-haired boy, "Dance with me."

A small smile crosses the blond's face, as he tentatively grabs Harry's hand and they slip into the familiar routine that they learned in the first couple weeks of class.

 _I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river, and it made me complete_

Though hesitancy was evident Harry loved seeing this side of Malfoy. Without him concentrating on the dance moves or his hatred for the world. His eyes lit up, his face glowing and his whole person moving gracefully.

 _Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin_

 _I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

 _Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin_

If anything were to happen outside of this moment, neither men would notice. The world stopped spinning, the light stopped moving and time stopped passing.

 _And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?_

Everything that was holding the two men back disappeared, as they forgot themselves and become completely focused on the moment at hand. Going through the spins, the lifts and the footwork with ease and their never leaving the others for a second.

 _Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin_

 _And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go?  
Somewhere only we know_

As the music faded off, Malfoy stepped back from Harry. He cleared his throat a faint blush dancing across his face. "If you had told me what we were doing, I would have brought my pointe shoes," The blond said hoping to diffuse the closeness of the movement.

"I was right," Harry said softly, "This was the perfect place."

"Please," Draco said, "You were hardly correct, I'm just a genius."


	3. Chapter 3

_One night as he was roaming a shadow passed over his head and looking up he saw the most beautiful sight he had seen in his years roaming the forest, a beautiful black bird was soaring back and forth across the moon._

The next couple of days were awkward between the two men, and yet finally, a wall had been broken, as something akin to friendship sparked between them. They started working together, though there was a lot of pregnant pauses, half-hearted insults and side-glances, there was something there.

Of course, the weird-and albeit, not entirely peaceful-peace between the two men could not last forever, Draco Malfoy is a dramatic piece of work and Harry Potter is not the brightest wand in the shop. So really, it was no surprise when another heated row broke out.

"I can't believe you would say that!" Exclaimed Draco. Harry looked down, ashamed for being so he knew he had a point.

"Well it's true," Harry responded. Draco's eyes narrowed and a light red coloured his cheeks.

"Just because I'm graceful and have the agility of a water nymph doesn't make me a girl!" The furious blond shrieked, sounding frightfully identical to his mother.

"I didn't say you were," Harry said, he's seen what Draco has to offer, Lord knows there is nothing feminine about it. _Stop being so inappropriate, pervert_. "I was just pointing out that you have a more girly way of dancing, considering your on point and light like-"

"-a girl," Draco said that in such a harsh manner, he practically growled, his lips curling upwards in an animalistic snarl.

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Harry exclaimed, "I'm sorry, you know I wasn't trying to be a prat."

"It's a touchy subject," Draco said, finally calming down, "It comes up a lot, people don't even pay attention to the dancing, they see the pointe shoes, which by the way is hard and more men should do it, but still people assume I'm a joke, a princess, or a ponce, or a really ugly girl." Draco shuddered, "I'm clearly a prince."

"You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen," Harry said, causing Draco to laugh and throw a pillow at him. The topic changed and the subject remained one that Harry did not bring up again as he feared being castrated.

"Maybe we should just try something?" Draco suggested despite not knowing what he wanted. Harry put his head against his hand, a thoughtful expression crossing his face.

"I have an idea…"

They had the studio booked for a couple hours and they took the opportunity to practice and get to know each other's dancing.

"So, what did you have in mind?" Draco asked Harry as he grabbed his water bottle.

"Well," Harry started hesitantly, "I had a dance back in the day that we could edit or take parts from and obviously we would need to change it to make it work for a duet-"

"Just show it to me," Draco interrupted the nervous man. Harry nodded a piano intro began playing along with a female singer.

 _Tell me now it's dark,  
There is no star in the sky  
Where are you?  
Why are you leaving me?_

He moved beautifully, the violin allowing him to accentuate the fluidity his long limbs possessed, which always surprised Draco seeing as how graceless he always appeared to be.

 _Show me your heart, I see the brightest star_

 _I'll give you my heart, let me be the one_

He danced to this song as if it was made for two people, as if he was missing his other half. He reached out for another person, his hand longing to hold another.

 _I'll always be, be there for you_

 _I promised to save you, I'll save you now_

 _Oh, baby, I'm coming, you are not alone_

 _I promised to save, I'll save you now_

 _No matter what, I'll save you now_

He was laying down, grasping the air, curling around an imaginary body, cradling it in his muscular arms.

 _(Wake me up) No matter what I'll kiss you now_

 _(Wake me up) No matter what I'll save you now_

 _(Wake me up) No matter what I'll kiss you now_

He got up and immediately went into leaps, running and jumping like a newly freed gizelle, not bothered by lions (Draco laughed inwardly at the irony of that particular comparison).

 _I'll always be, be there for you_

 _I promised to save you, I'll save you now_

 _Oh, baby, I'm coming, you are not alone_

 _I promised to save you, I'll save you now_

 _You always make me strong, I'm not alone_

 _I promised to save you, I'll save you now_

 _Oh, baby, I'm coming, through the dark._

 _I promised to save, I'll save you now._

Harry finished, sweat glistening on his forehead and his breath coming out in pants. He looked at the blonde expectantly.

"I didn't know you could move like that and your pirouettes and fouette turns were so good, you must've done at least 20 in a row!" Draco exclaimed breathlessly before regaining his usual cool demeanor. Harry blushed, not used to being so heavily complemented by the Slytherin.

"Did you get any ideas for our dance?" Harry asked him.

"Sort of," Draco responded, "I know that you're definitely doing turns." He looked down at his hands, playing with a bit of loose thread on his pants. "How come when you dance, it looks as if you're longing for another person to join you?"

The glee Harry always felt while dancing dissipated and he looked at the blond. "I was always trained as a duet, my other partner, she was a muggleborn at Hogwarts." He remembered how quickly he connected with the girl, "She died early on in the war."

Draco looked up, surprised, and then remorseful, as the weight of the war pushed down onto his slumped shoulders.

Harry looked at him thoughtfully, as he mulled over an idea bouncing around in his head. He hesitated, before reaching out a hand. Draco stared at the slightly callous hand in front of him as if it had somehow offended him.

"Would you like to dance it with me?" Harry asked, trying to seem confident despite the nerves he always felt whilst being sensitive around the blond git.

Slowly Draco grabbed his hand and stood up without releasing it. He knelt it closer, a playful smirk on his face, his grey eyes sparkling and turning into a molten silver.

"I'd love to."


	4. Chapter 4

_The raven felt eyes watching him from below and looked down and into the adoring amber eyes of the wolf. Intrigued, the raven flew down to where the wolf stood on a cliff just out of the woods and lit on the ground beside him_

Harry and Draco sat in complete silence. _This is so bloody awkward_. Harry thought to himself, as he fiddled with his wand.

"Well?" Draco said impatiently.

"Right, right," Harry said, taking a deep breath and thinking of all of his happiest memories. _Catching the Snitch for the first time. His first Christmas at Hogwarts. Christmas with Sirius._ Of course, a lot of his happy memories were tainted with darkness, death and Voldemort. _Dancing with Draco in the forest. Dancing with Draco in the classroom. Dancing with Draco._

" _Expecto patronum_!" Harry cried out, happy to do this without the pressure of Dementors or dying. He watched merrily as a stream of white shot out from his wand, he waited for his stag to appear.

Harry staggered back in shock as a dog-sized dragon came to life, flying over their heads and spewing out misty flames.

"Well," Draco said, though Harry could barely hear him over the blood rushing in his ears, "that isn't a stag."

Harry looked at him, his mouth agape and his face pale as a sheet.

"Harry? Are you o-" Draco's question was interrupted as Harry fell to the ground.

" _Renervate"_ Draco said quickly, not wanting to have to deal with a limp corpse for any period of time.

"Um," Harry said, sitting up, "your turn I suppose," He wasn't sure why his Patronus had changed. Isn't it supposed to be permanent? _Not if something changed you_. Harry reasoned, recalling something he heard ages ago. Sure, he's changed with the war, the death and Drac-

Oh. Draco. Harry shook his head, refusing to accept that as an answer. Instead, he looked up at the blond.

"Go on, I showed you mine so now you show me yours," Harry said, turning slightly red at the innuendo. Draco just continued to stare at him.

"No."

With that, he walked away. Harry followed him into one of the numerous sitting rooms in Grimmauld Place.

"Why not?" He asked him, not really expecting a proper response.

"Because I don't want to," Draco said haughtily.

"It can't be that embarrassing."

"No."

"Please."

"NO!" Draco shouted, turning towards him, the fiery flames of anger burning in his eyes.

"Why not?" Harry said, frustrated with the other man's rollercoaster ride of emotions.

Draco sighed, sitting down in a chair and running his hand down his face.

"Beshmm smsh smnt," he said, his words muffled by the hand covering his mouth.

"What?"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T!" Draco once again shouted, standing up from the cushy armchair.

"You can't? Did you lose your wand?" Harry asked, ignorant to the other man's dilemma.

"No you git," Draco said, "I can't produce a corporeal Patronus, never have."

"Well all you have to do is think of a really happy memo-"

"I KNOW WHAT TO DO! DON'T YOU THINK I'VE TRIED? I USED TO SPEND HOURS, TRYING AGAIN AND AGAIN, THINKING OF MY HAPPIEST MEMORIES," He lowered his voice, "it never worked, I couldn't do it."

Harry just stared at the man in front of him. How could he not do it? He had enough magical power to do it. _He's never been truly happy_. That thought hit Harry like a ton of bricks.

"Just try again," He said softly, "Think of dancing, think of snow, anything pure," Harry instructed him. _Think of me._ He didn't dare say that out loud.

Draco stood up and drew out his wand, pausing for a minute. He closed his eyes, appearing to be deep in thought. Without opening his eyes, he raised his wand.

" _Expecto patronum_ ," he whispered, not daring to open his eyes. Sure enough, a dog-sized creature took flight directly out of the tip of his wand.

"Draco," Harry breathed out, "look!"

Draco opened his eyes and saw not one, but two dragons playing in the air.

"Is-is one of them…?" Draco trailed off, not wanting to ask the question for fear of hearing the answer.

"Yes," Harry answered, "it seems your Patronus is a dragon."

Draco stared up in wonder at the dragon. His body was smaller than the other, but his wings were much larger, and rather than two horns on its forehead, Draco's sported three.

"Alright," he said, walking towards the front door, "let's dance."

The two men walked closely, Harry convinced himself it was because the other did not wish to get lost in the busy London foot-traffic, but a part of him thought that perhaps the other man quite liked his company.

As they entered the studio, Draco immediately took off his coat and boots.

"If you don't mind, I have something that I think we could work with," Harry nodded eagerly, he loved to watch the blond dance.

Piano started as Draco silently and wandlessly, got his music to play.

 _I believe in you and in our hearts we know the truth and_

 _I believe in love and the darker it gets, the more I do_

 _Try and fill us with your hate and we will shine a light_

 _And the days will become endless and never, and never turn to night_

 _And never, and never turn to night_

 _Then it's just too much, I cannot get you close enough_

 _A hundred arms, a hundred years, you can always find me here_

 _And lord, don't let me break this, let me hold you lightly_

 _Give me arms to pray with instead of ones that hold too tightly_

 _We have no need to fight_

 _We raise our voices and let our hearts take flight_

 _Get higher than those planes can fly_

 _Where the stars do not take sides_

 _Then it's just too much, I cannot get you close enough_

 _A hundred arms, a hundred years, you can always find me here_

 _And lord, don't let me break this, let me hold you lightly_

 _Give me arms to pray with instead of ones that hold too tightly_

 _And then it's just too much, the streets, they still run with blood_

 _A hundred arms, a hundred years, you can always find me here_

 _And lord, don't let me break this, let me hold you lightly_

 _Give me arms to pray with instead of ones that hold too tightly_

 _I let him sleep, and as he does_

 _My held breath fills the room with blood_

 _Hurts in ways I can't describe_

 _My heart bends and breaks so many, many times_

 _And is born again with each sunrise_

 _And is born again with each sunrise_

 _Funerals were held all over the city_

 _The youth bleed in the square_

 _And women raged as old men fumbled and cried_

 _We're sorry, we thought you didn't care_

 _And how does it feel now you've scratched that itch?_

 _How does it feel?_

 _Pulled out all your stitches_

 _Cuteness is a bitch_

 _A hundred arms, a hundred years_

 _A hundred arms, a hundred years_

 _And then it's just too much, the streets, they still run with blood_

 _A hundred arms, a hundred years, you can always find me here_

 _And lord, don't let me break this, let me hold you lightly_

 _Give me arms to pray with instead of ones that hold too tightly, yeah_

 _Oh, oh, oh (hundred, hundred years)_

"So," Draco said, his chest rising and falling quickly with his deep breaths, "what do you think?"

Harry cocked his head as he looked at the gently perspiring man. He really was an amazing dancer, full of passion and anger.

"I really liked it," Harry started to say, unsure as to how to approach the sensitive subject.

"But…?" Draco encouraged him, raising one sleek eyebrow.

"Why do you dance like your…" Harry started asking before trailing off.

"Like I'm what? Dying? A headless chicken? Please finish your sentence before I just assume you're insulting me."

"Miserable," Harry finished quietly.

"Miserable?" Draco asked, hurt flashing in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, you're a beautiful dancer. But you just seem so unhappy. Are you," Harry took a breath looking into the blonde's eyes, "are you okay?"

Draco walked over and sat down next to him.

"I'm fine," Harry looked at him in disbelief.

"Really I am now. Dancing has always been an escape, something that made me happy when nothing else could," Draco continued.

"In sixth year," Harry tensed as Draco's words inspired a flow of memories from that particularly interesting year, "well, you remember sixth year," Harry nodded.

"I honestly didn't know what that spell would do," Harry said.

"I know," Draco said, "Honestly, I wasn't even mad at you for that. In fact, I barely felt it. So my dancing got darker and darker because it was the only thing that kept me from giving up, from pitching myself right off the Astronomy tower," he laughed humourlessly. "Guess I'm still a little messed up."

Harry didn't say anything, they just sat in silence. They listened to the rain drum against the roof and windows.

"We're all a little messed up," Harry said after a while, "war marks all of us, one way or another."

* * *

"I don't know, he's just so much different now than he was back in school," Harry said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well," Ron said while eating his scone, "if he really is different I don't see what the problem is."

Hermione just looked at him, clearly refraining from scolding him for talking with his mouth full.

"How did you run into him anyway?" She asked curiously.

"Um, well, you see," Harry said nervously, "blayhool," he spat out quickly and incoherently.

"What?"

"Ballet school."

Ron's mouth fell open and Hermione leaned back in her seat.

"When did you-how did you-are you…" Ron stammered out, failing to form a complete sentence.

"Since third year," Harry said.

"Third year?" Hermione said, "How did we not notice?"

"We were all busy, I just had to pretend I was sneaking into Hogsmeade, or going to detention."

"So Malfoy's also a bal-baller," Ron tried to say, "are boys also called ballerinas?"

"Yes Ron, of course they are," Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Sorry, I was just making sure I had my words right," Ron replied defensively.

"You like him don't you?" Hermione said leaning forward and placing her chin on her hands.

"Well, he's not horrible," Harry said, "he's my partner I sort of have to like him."

"I think she means like-like him," Ron said, reaching for another scone off of Hermione's plate. Hermione swatted his hand away.

"Wh-what? How could you- but he- and me- and what?" Harry stuttered, his face turning bright red.

"Aw look, he's smitten," Ron cooed. Harry shot him a scathing look but it's effectiveness was dampened by his still blushing face.

"Fine, maybe a like him a teeny, tiny, miniscule amount," Harry confessed, using his fork to play with the crumbs left on his plate.

 **A/N Song used: 100 years by Florence+The Machine.**


	5. Chapter 5

" _I am called Raven." he said in his melodious voice._

" _I am called Wolf." the wolf said in his deep, velvety voice._

 _Having introduced themselves they frolicked and played all that night only heading home when light began to paint the sky. Night after night they met. First, they became friends. Then they fell deeply in love._

 _The wolf would dreamily talk of roaming the forest at night and how wonderful the smells were and how many night creatures he had met hidden within the trees._

 _The raven would whisper about the freedom he felt when he soared across the sky. How beautiful the moonlight was when it shined on the water and on her wings._

 _Finally, a day came when the wolf asked the raven to stay with him always and roam the forest. He said, that if he truly loved him, he would give up his wings, turn his back on the skies and come with him._

 _The raven had tears in his eyes when he told him that if he loved her, he would grow wings, leave the forest behind and soar the skies with his._

 _They stared at each other for a long time, both thinking of a life with the other and without what they loved most about they lives they currently led. And each begun to cry, for they knew they could not give up what made them who they were to follow the other, for in doing so, they would become someone else. They spent the rest of that night nestled together in silence. And when the sun began to paint the sky, they looked one last time at each other and the wolf turned and ran into the forest, and the raven took to the skies._

 _And that is why on clear nights when the moon is full, you hear the mournful call of the wolf and the answering cry of the raven._

Harry was nervous. They had rehearsed and rehearsed, he knew they were good. He bounced his leg up and down, drumming his fingers rhythmically against the edge of the wooden bench he sat on.

"Would you stop that!" Draco exclaimed, putting his hand on top of Harry's.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said, his face turning warm.

Draco looked down at their hands, his cheeks tingeing pink. He quickly retracted his hand. Harry found himself missing the warmth.

"Why are you so fidgety?" Draco asked him.

"I'm nervous," Harry said sheepishly.

"To dance?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied, looking down at his feet, "it's stupid."

"Yeah it is," he agreed, "I'll be so amazing no one will bother to look at you."

Harry laughed.

"Merlin, you sure are a git," Draco grinned, surprising Harry with his cheerfulness.

Their ballet teacher walked into the hallway and looked at the two men.

"Your turn Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mr. Harry Potter," she said before turning around and walking back into the room.

Harry took a deep breath and followed the blond into the dance studio. They quickly got into position and their chosen song started to play.

 _In the morning when I wake_

 _And the sun is coming through,_

 _Oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness,_

 _And you fill my head with you_

 _Shall I write it in a letter?_

 _Shall I try to get it down?_

 _Oh, you fill my head with pieces_

 _Of a song I can't get out_

 _Can I be close to you?_

 _Oh-oh-oh-ooh, ooh_

 _Can I be close to you?_

 _Ooh, ooh_

 _Can I take it to a morning_

 _Where the fields are painted gold_

 _And the trees are filled with memories_

 _Of the feelings never told?_

 _When the evening pulls the sun down,_

 _And the day is almost through,_

 _Oh, the whole world it is sleeping,_

 _But my world is you_

 _Can I be close to you (Ah)?_

 _Ooh (aah), ooh (aah)_

 _Can I be close to you (Ah)?_

 _Ooh (aah), ooh (aah)_

 _Can I be close to you (Ah)?_

 _Ooh (aah), ooh (aah)_

 _Can I be close to you (Ah)?_

 _Ooh (aah), ooh (aah)_

 _Can I be close to you?_

 _Ooh, ooh_

They hit their final position right as the music ended. Harry was left looking right into Draco's face, holding him close. Even though they had practiced this hundreds of times, this time just felt more intimate. If Harry could lean just a little closer…

"Well done boys," their professor said, "so much chemistry. Have you boys danced together before?" Harry shook his head.

"No madam but we attended Hogw- boarding school together," Draco said.

"Close friends?" Harry let out a laugh and Draco elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ah, not exactly," Draco replied, successfully holding in his laughter.

"Regardless, you two clearly know what you're doing. You are dismissed," she nodded at them.

Draco and Harry left the school, suddenly Harry realised that he might never get to spend time with the man outside of class again. He stopped walking.

"Draco," Harry called out. The blond stopped walking and turned back to him.

"What do you want Potter?"

"Do you want to go get coffee together?" He asked, fiddling with the edge of his sleeve.

"Sure,"

* * *

"Merlin you're hot," Harry said, immediately regretting the words as he sunk down into his seat.

"Excuse me?" Draco said, confused.

"Nothing?" Harry said, knowing that there is no way the man didn't hear him.

"You think I'm," he paused, "attractive?"

"Well, I mean it's not that, well it isn't to say that, obviously," Harry took a deep breath, "yes."

Draco smirked, leaning so close that Harry could smell pine. _Why does he smell like pine?_ Harry held his breath, not daring to look up into his eyes.

"That's very interesting Mr. Potter," Draco whispered.

"Is it?" Harry squeaked, finally looking up. Big mistake. The moment he looked into the silver eyes, he found himself unable to look away. Draco leaned forward and spoke, his lips brushing against Harry's.

"Let's go."

Harry was thrown off balance as he side along Apparated.

"Draco! Muggles probably saw us!" Harry shrieked, trying to figure out where they were. He looked around the modern flat.

"Don't worry, no one was looking," Draco said, sitting down on a grey sofa. "Take a seat," he said, motioning for Harry to sit down.

"How long?" Draco asked him.

"How long what?" Harry responded, oblivious.

"How long have you," Draco licked his lips, "liked me?"

"What is time really? I mean is it just a concept? Or does it really have a signif-" Harry's rambling was cut off.

"How. Long?" He said, a hint of playful wickedness in his voice.

"Seventh year."

Draco sat back, incredulous.

"Really? But you weren't even at school."

"Well, um, we did run into each other," Harry said.

"When did we… the Manor."

"Yeah, you knew it was me didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I did. Of course I did."

"And why is that?"

"..."

"Draco?"

"I may have liked you too," Draco confessed.

"Liked?" Harry said, slightly hurt.

"Like."

Harry grinned, pleasantly surprised by the boy's vulnerability. _This is it_. Harry leaned forward and pressed his mouth onto the other boys. At first, Draco was stiff, in fact Harry almost pulled back. But then, Draco threaded his hands into the other boys hair and Harry wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," Draco said. Harry agreed enthusiastically.

* * *

The two boys were laying down on their sides, facing each other. Harry traced a long scar on his chest.

"Is this from me?" Harry asked quietly, still tracing it with his fingers.

"Yeah, they all are," he said.

"All?"

Draco pulled down the sheet a little, exposing his whole torse. Several diagonal scars marred the otherwise flawless skin.

"I'm so sorry," Harry whispered, leaning down to press hot kisses against the marks.

"It's okay," Draco breathed, small moans slipping out from his mouth, "I quite like them."

Harry felt hands on his hair, pulling him up to the blond's face. Draco kissed him deeply and greedily. Harry pulled away.

"If you don't stop doing that, I'll need to go for round two," Harry said.

"I don't have a problem with that," the other man replied, sliding down and leaving a trail of kisses behind him.

Harry moaned, pulling up the sheets over his head, bracing himself for hours of pure bliss.

 **A/N Song used Bloom (Bonus Track) by The Paper Kite. This is the end of this story, hope you enjoyed it :) Stay tuned for my next story, Star Light (marauder's era, eventual WolfStar).**


End file.
